Sólo eso necesitaba
by KoroAi
Summary: Una historia narrada en primera persona sobre la muerte de Reiko.


SÓLO ESO NECESITABA.

Yo sólo deseaba una nueva oportunidad, no quería herir a nadie.

Será mejor contarles desde el principio; cuando mi pesadilla comenzó no sabía que toda mi vida o lo que quedaba de ella estaba a punto de cambiar. El simple hecho de intercambiar un saludo con "esa" persona fue firmar mi sentencia de muerte:

Lo conocí en el ingreso al colegio, me llamó un poco la atención su manera de ser así que al ver que estábamos en la misma clase decidí hablarle. Al finalizar el año éramos muy cercanos y un mes antes de la ceremonia de clausura él se acercó a mí lentamente y dijo con un poco de nervios:

-Me… me gustas Reiko-san.

Ante sus palabras me quedé petrificada por un momento antes de poder responderle.

-Yo… estoy muy agradecida por tus sentimientos pero un necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo antes de poder responderte- le dije nerviosa.

-No hay problema- me contestó con una leve sonrisa- nos vemos luego.

Cuando llegué a casa me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y me quedé pensando lo que pasó por un largo tiempo.

Ya era de noche cuando llegué a la conclusión, un tanto dudosa, de que debería aceptar sus sentimientos. Así que lo llamé por teléfono:

-Necesitamos vernos lo más pronto posible, ya tengo una respuesta para ti- le dije.

-Está bien- me respondió y luego colgó.

Al día siguiente "esa" persona no asistió al colegio. Durante la hora de descanso recibí una llamada suya:

-Reiko-san, necesito que vengas al puente que está junto a la entrada del bosque cuando salgas del colegio, asegúrate de llegar lo más rápido posible- me dijo alterado y después colgó.

Al terminar las clases salí a toda prisa en dirección al puente; estaba muy angustiada por lo que no podía pensar con claridad ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué no fue a clases?, ¿le ocurrió algo malo?, ¿su familia está bien?, ¿está herido?, ¿necesita ayuda? Esa clase de pensamientos llenaban mi cabeza. Cuando finalmente llegué al puente él me tomó por os hombros, me miró fijamente y me dijo con un tono serio e impaciente:

-Necesito escuchar tu respuesta.

Ante sus palabras un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y tras unos breves segundos le respondí;

-Ta… también me gustas.

Él sonrió y dijo:

-Excelente, ahora tengo que decirte algo, así que prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿lo prometes?

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Bien entonces te lo diré. Ayer yo… yo asesiné a una persona.

Al terminar de escuchar estas palabras estaba incrédula así que le dije:

-¿Es enserio? Eso no es posible.

-Yo también quisiera poder decir que se trata de una broma pero desafortunadamente no es así, ven te mostraré el lugar donde sucedió- me dijo sin ánimos.

No sabía que hacer así que llamé a mis padres para avisarles que llegaría más tarde.

-Es por allí- dijo mientras señalaba el camino que llevaba al bosque.

Caminamos durante un largo tiempo y en ese tiempo ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

-Es aquí, ya llegamos- dijo con un tono distante. Al acercarme a donde estaba mirando me dieron ganas de vomitar, frente a nosotros al final de una pequeña cuesta se encontraba el cadáver de una chica de nuestra clase; que según sabia vivía sola, estaba cubierta de sangre proveniente de múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo pero la más letal pareciese estar en su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?- pregunté.

-Fue un accidente Reiko-san, nunca quise hacerle daño aún después de todo lo que ella hizo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

-Ella se me declaró pero yo la rechacé, no lo tomó muy bien ya que después de decírselo gritó: "TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO". Los días siguientes ella se dedicó a culparme por cosas que ella había hecho por venganza así que ayer le pedí que viniera, intenté razonar con ella para que me dejara en paz ya que yo estoy enamorado de ti pero cuando se lo dije terminaos peleando; y accidentalmente la empujé, ella resbaló y se golpeó con aquella piedra, tras perder tanta sangre murió.

Yo entré en pánico así que no se lo dije a nadie además de ti.

-Deberías ir con la policía e informarles lo sucedido, después de todo fue un accidente- respondí con lo más prudente que vino a mi mente- estoy segura de que te ayudarán con esta situación y todo se solucionará de la mejor manera posible.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PUEDO HACER ESO!- gritó de una manera muy violenta y sin control- ¿lo entiendes? Nadie que no seamos tú y yo debe enterarse de lo que pasó- prosiguió con un tono de voz aún alterado y un poco aterrador- prometiste no decírselo a nadie, ahora somos cómplices.

Al escuchar esto me asusté.

-Ya es tarde tengo que irme ahora o de lo contrario mis padres se preocuparán y harán muchas preguntas- le dije para poder irme a casa a pensar.

-Está bien puedes irte, y Reiko-san recuerda tu promesa- contestó con un tono distante.

Al llegar a casa todo lo ocurrido no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, estaba totalmente asustada ¿estaba "esa" persona diciendo la verdad? De ser así ¿por qué quería ocultarlo? Y ¿por qué la chica tenía tantas heridas? A pesar de todo hay algo que no podía negar: me convertí en su cómplice.

Tal vez no tomé la mejor decisión pero, ¿qué debí haber hecho? Estaba asustada, no tenía a quién recurrir y nada me aseguraba la reacción que tendría "esa" persona hacia mi o mi familia si decía algo. Por lo tanto decidí quedarme callada e investigar sobre lo ocurrido por mi cuenta y con extremo cuidado para que nadie sospechara nada.

Los siguientes días disimulé todo lo que pude para que nadie notara el miedo y los nervios que sentía desde aquel día en el bosque, y a diferentes horas (para no levantar sospechas) pasaba a visitar el cadáver de aquella persona; de esta manera pude descubrir, tras múltiples visitas, que "esa" persona mintió respecto a su muerte, pues ella recibió no uno sino varios golpes antes de morir y el golpe de gracia no había sido causado por una piedra, la herida en la cabeza parecía hecha con algo más afilado y delgado que penetró profundamente, también había sido despojada de sus pertenencias, a estas alturas pensar que fue un accidente era simplemente estúpido.

En mi última visita al cadáver de la chica la culpa estaba consumiéndome, por lo que decidí que ya no guardaría más el secreto de "esa" persona, incluso si era juzgada como su cómplice, cualquier cosa sería mejor que morir lentamente consumiéndome internamente con la culpa por lo que llamé a "esa" persona y le pedí que nos encontráramos donde mi perdición comenzó: el puente junto a la entrada del bosque.

Cuando "esa" persona llegó me armé con todo mi valor y le dije:  
-Yo, lo siento pero no puedo seguir con esto- mis lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de mis ojos pero se detuvieron cuando "esa" persona respondió como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

-Ya veo así que este es tu límite- a continuación rio secamente y siguió hablando como si se burlara- entonces creo que te daré mi confesión; yo asesiné a esa chica y la verdad fue muy divertido, la pobrecita estaba enamorada de mí por lo que me pidió hablar luego de que te confesé mis sentimientos, yo como el caballero que soy acepté y la llevé al lugar donde está su cadáver luego puso una muy linda y dijo: "Yo te amo, no necesitas a Reiko" ante sus palabras me acerqué a ella y le respondí: "Me alagas, te demostraré lo que siento por ti" la tome por los hombros y la empujé, la pobrecita cayó por la pequeña cuesta chocando con las piedras a su paso- se acercó a mi oreja y susurró- por eso tenía tantos golpes- se apartó un poco y siguió hablando- fue sorprendente ella seguía viva y me dijo con su último aliento: "Por favor… por favor ayúdame" y eso hice, tomé las tijeras que se cayeron de su mochila y acabé con su sufrimiento enterrándolas en su frente, la pobrecita ya no pudo gritar.

Al terminar de decir esto se acercó a mí, me sujetó y dijo:

-Ahora te ayudaré a ti, Reiko, acabaré con tu sufrimiento.

Tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro, traté de liberarme pero fue un esfuerzo inútil él simplemente me empujó al borde del puente hasta que sin remedio caí hacia las piedras que se encontraban en el fondo del río, lo cual causó mi muerte sin que pudiese pedir ayuda (aunque de todos modos no había nadie más cerca). Durante mi caída sólo podía pensar en una cosa "una nueva oportunidad" sólo eso necesitaba…


End file.
